talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Aja Tarron
Princess Aja Tarron is one of the main stars of the Tales of Arcadia franchise. She appeared as a minor character in Part Three of Trollhunters, and as the main protagonist of 3 Below. History Biography Princess Aja and her brother, Prince Krel, lived together in their castle with their guardian on their home planet, until a dictator came and took over their planet, sending the two royals and their guardian on the run. They took refuge in Arcadia, where they disguised themselves as two teenagers and an elderly man in order to blend in with the Earthlings, claiming to be from a place called "Cantalupia." Meeting the Trollhunters They start school at Arcadia Oaks High School, where they discover all the "wonders" of human school. Aja tries to fit in, and Krel tries to think of excuses to get out of gym class. Señor Uhl then brings Jim to the classroom to show them around the school if he wants to make up for his many absent days. Jim takes Aja and Krel to Claire and Toby, who reluctantly agree to include them in their Trollhunting mission for Merlin. They take them to the wrecked Janus Order, which they pass off as a "teen hangout." While they search for Changeling remains, Krel goes into the control room and starts to use the system to play music and show off his dancing skills. When Jim turns the music off, some footage of AAARRRGGHH!!! fighting Gunmar starts playing on the monitors, which he instantly turns off. The Trollhunters claim it to be a movie and decide to take the siblings to see Claire's house, while Krel takes something he brought out of the control panel. Jim and Toby go to the roof to collect some lightning in a jar, so Aja and Krel decide to use their vast intergalactic knowledge to help them do it. Krel makes a capacitor from some parts of the microwave to hold the lightning in, and Aja hacks into Arcadia's power grid to make lightning appear in fifteen minutes. Using Jim's sword, they manage to capture the lightning and put it in the jar. The siblings then bid their friends goodbye and go home. The Eternal Night During the Battle of the Bands, Aja and Krel start to play some of their planet music (dolphin music), which nobody finds amusing, so they decide to play some "easy listening" music (hip-hop). After their performance, Claire comes up onstage to warn every one of the Eternal Night, but nobody listens and thinks this is a song. Only Aja and Krel realize that something is wrong and decide to go investigate. Physical Appearance In her alien form, Aja has blue skin, long electric-blue hair, blue eyes, black sclera, and has four arms. She wears a black and neon blue jumpsuit. In her human form, Aja has long, platinum blonde hair and pasty white skin. Her outfit consists of a checkered button-up shirt, jeans, and red sneakers. Personality Aja seems to be more extroverted and perky than her introverted younger brother, Krel. She seems to be amazed at the Earth's customs and technology. She appears to be very skilled in terms of hacking into computer systems and seems to be a great dancer as well and speaks with some kind of Russian accent. Powers & Abilities Equipment Relationships Krel Krel is her younger brother who she cares deeply for. Vex Luug Steve Palchuk Steve is her love interest, they share a moment in a tree as Steve tells her what the stars are called but it's shortly ruined when Aja's true form starts to appear. Trivia Gallery The image gallery for '''Princess Aja 'may be viewed here.'' Episode Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Stubs